Distraction
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby and Matt are stranded overnight together.  LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: I couldn't find any other fic with this pairing, maybe there's a good reason for that, but I thought I'd give it a try. I'd be interested to see if people think it works... there is more to this story and the possibility of other fics with more of a storyline if it feels right This, however, is pure smut PWP. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Abby." Matt said. "This is my fault entirely."

"I told you, it's fine!" Abby said. "It was me that thought we should come here in the first place, and you weren't to know the car was going to break down."

Abby waited patiently whilst Matt tried to sort them out with hotel rooms for the night. They'd travelled almost 200 miles on what had turned out to be nothing more than an abandoned lizard from a private owner. Abby had seen reports on the "weird sightings" forum of a creature she believed could be prehistoric from the description given. The location matched some unusual anomaly activity a couple of weeks previously, and Abby had thought they should at least go and take a look at the creature. When the alarm had initially sounded, it stopped within a couple a minutes. Connor had said it was unlikely something had come through in such a short space of time, and some of Becker's men had gone down to the site and confirmed that. However, the photo that appeared on the internet raised enough suspicion for them to think it warranted further investigation. Internet sightings used to be Connor's remit, but he'd been somewhat distracted of late. Abby couldn't help thinking that Connor would have realised straight away that the photo was not genuine and they wouldn't have made the trip in the first place.

Still, here they were. It hadn't been a completely wasted trip as far as Abby was concerned. It always annoyed her to think that someone had taken on an exotic pet and hadn't a clue how to look after it properly – and then instead of being responsible and taking it to a specialist dealer or contacting the local zoo, they'd just abandoned it. At least now the creature was in good hands and would be looked after properly at the reptile house in the local zoo.

The problem started when she and Matt had tried to go home. The car wouldn't start. Matt spent a number of hours trying to work out what the problem was, and then when he finally admitted he couldn't sort it out, it was too late to get an ARC mechanic out. They couldn't risk getting an ordinary mechanic out; not with all the technology in the car, so they would have to stay the night.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Matt said when he eventually came back over to Abby.

Abby sighed. Could this get any worse? "What's the bad news?"

"They only have one room left. There's a music festival in the next village and everywhere is fully booked." Matt said. "Its a twin though, so separate beds. We'll be OK."

"I've been in worse situations, I suppose." Abby smiled.

"And to make it up to you, I'll even buy you dinner."

Abby laughed. "And then you'll claim it back on expenses from Lester tomorrow?"

"It's the thought that counts isn't it?" Matt winked, then headed towards the lifts. "I'd like to take a quick shower before we go and find somewhere to eat, if that's OK?"

Abby followed Matt up to their room, and he disappeared into the bathroom. She tried calling Connor to let him know what was happening, but he didn't answer his phone. She guessed he was probably still in his lab and had lost track of the time; he was doing that a lot lately and it annoyed her. She left him a voicemail, then switched on the TV. She could hear the shower running, and her thoughts turned to Matt. She knew very little about him, and he never gave anything away about his personal life Even Becker and Jess, who had already been working with him for 8 months, knew no more than she did. He was certainly an enigma, something that Abby found herself quite liking. She also saw it as a challenge. Maybe tonight, away from work and with some alcohol inside him, he would relax and open up a little.

-o-

They found a pub in the village that served meals and was warm and welcoming. A coal fire was burning in one corner and the low oak beams across the ceiling gave the place an old fashioned, traditional feel. Conversation over dinner was a little awkward at first. Matt wanted to know about the Cretaceous, but Abby was reluctant to talk about it. "I just want to put all of that aside now and try to forget it." She said.

"Fair enough." Matt said. "Can I get you another drink?" He stood up, and Abby handed him her empty glass.

When he returned, Abby tried to get Matt to talk about himself, but other than the standard biography she already knew, he said very little. "But what about the Matt away from the ARC?" she said. "Do you have a girlfriend? Kids?"

"No girlfriend, and definitely no kids." He swallowed nervously.

"Boyfriend then?" Abby said.

Matt almost choked on his pint. "Just because I don't have a girlfriend at the moment, it doesn't make me gay."

"I know that, I'm just trying to make conversation that's all." Abby took a large mouthful of her wine. It was going to her head way too quickly. "Just thought it would be nice to get know each other."

"Sorry. I suppose you think I'm really boring?" Matt's cheeks flushed red. "I'm just focused on my work that's all. I can't afford distractions like relationships."

"Gets lonely though." Abby said. "And I don't think you're boring … far from it."

Matt proceeded to start talking about his time in the army, just to prove he wasn't boring. After a few minutes, Abby found herself getting distracted. Matt had an interesting mouth, and a twinkle in his eyes. Without realising it, she was stroking the stem of her wine glass as she watched his face. He could have been reciting nursery rhymes for all she cared right now. As she shifted in her seat, she recognised the tingle in the pit of her stomach and realised her heart rate had increased. Matt was exactly the sort of guy she used to fall for, and she knew that was a dangerous thought.

Even a trip to the ladies room didn't ease the situation. Abby knew she shouldn't be thinking like this, but she couldn't shake the thoughts away. She tried to focus on what he was saying, and succeeded for a while, but by the time they were back in the hotel room her stomach was doing all kinds of gymnastics.

"You OK, Abby? You've been very quiet this evening?" Matt said.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Things on my mind that's all." She replied; well it was almost the truth. She could hardly tell him what those things were though.

"Let me guess. You're worried about office gossip? What everyone will think if they hear we spent the night in the same room?" He sat on his bed, looking up at her.

"Something like that." Abby sighed. "You know what everyone's like."

"You don't need to worry. I won't be telling anyone." There was an awkward silence, and Abby sensed a tension in the air. "I've been watching you, and I don't think you're being completely honest with me."

"What?" Abby said.

"Sit down." Matt indicated the space next to him. Abby sat down nervously, trying not to make eye contact. Immediately, Matt's hands cupped either side of her face and and his lips were crushing hers in a needy, breathless kiss. Abby's head began to spin; this was wrong, but as she pulled away and began to protest she felt a sense of loss and instantly regretted breaking the kiss.

"I thought you didn't want distractions?" she managed to breathe.

"I said I didn't want the distraction of a relationship. I didn't say anything about not wanting something else. You want this too; I've seen it in your eyes all night." He stared straight at Abby, and she could see the need and lust in his pale eyes. He pulled her into another kiss, and this time Abby found herself returning it. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, and Abby tangled her arms around him, melting into his embrace.

Matt forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring and tasting her. His breathing was hard and he let out a sigh from somewhere deep inside as Abby's tongue began to dance with his. Abby let out a sigh too as she was taken back to a time before she'd joined the ARC team; a time when she thought nothing of jumping into bed with any guy that paid her a bit of attention.

Abby felt her waistband loosen as Matt's nimble fingers unfastened the button on her jeans and slowly tugged down the zip. She ignored the alarm bells in her head telling her to stop this before it was too late and tightened her hold on him. As his hand slid inside her underwear, she let out a whimper and then intensified her kiss; her tongue pushing hard against his. Then, his fingertips grazed against her sensitive clit and that was it; she was a goner. She wanted Matt and to hell with the consequences.

His fingers found her wet core and pushed inside her easily. Matt moved them in and out,slowly but with a purpose and Abby ground herself against his hand. This had to be the most intense kiss she'd ever experienced and she was certain he would make her come before they'd even removed an item of clothing. She was right. He thrust three fingers inside and circled her clit with his thumb, sending a shockwave straight up the length of her spine. Her internal muscles convulsed around his fingers and Abby finally broke off the kiss to gasp for air.

Matt adjusted their position so that Abby was on her back on the bed. "Abby!" he growled. He practically tore her blouse open and pulled it from her shoulders as he lowered himself onto her to kiss her neck.

"Matt, I …" Abby gasped. She stopped; his kisses had moved from her neck to her shoulder and then down to the swell of her breast encased in the white lace of her bra. He was reaching behind her and unfastening the clasp, and then that too was pulled off and tossed aside. His mouth sucked her left breast hungrily; tongue flicking the hard nipple, whilst he grasped her other breast roughly with his hand. Abby felt every muscle in her body tingling, reacting to his every touch and the sound of his mouth suckling her breast drove her wild. He was letting out the occasional moan of pleasure, another sound that Abby loved and wanted to hear more.

Matt sat up and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Abby stopped him. "Allow me." she rasped, pushing his hands away and slowly undoing the slightly awkward buttons. He slid his arms out of the sleeves and the shirt joined Abby's on the floor. Abby smiled; she couldn't quite believe her luck. Matt had a great body, well toned, firm, and just the right amount of hair across his chest to appear manly.

Their arms wrapped around each other again, and they locked into another passionate kiss. Abby gasped as her sensitive nipples pressed into Matt's chest; skin to skin contact fanning the flames of desire in both of them. Abby struggled to unfasten Matt's jeans because her hands were shaking so much, so he helped her. He slid them down to his knees, followed by his underwear and stepped out of them, allowing his erection to rise up free and proud. Abby's eyes widened; he was long and thick and she couldn't wait to feel it inside her. Her stomach flipped at the mere thought.

Matt guided her hand to his cock, and she curled her fingers around it. "That's it, Abby!" He groaned. Abby could only nod as she felt him swell even more at her touch. The tip was glistening with pre-cum and Abby flicked her tongue over it, tasting him. "Suck me!" Matt gasped, and grabbed the back of Abby's head. She obliged, her lips sliding over the tip and then down; sucking and taking him in inch by inch. His delicious moans encouraged Abby to suck harder, bobbing her head up and down his hard shaft at an increasing pace. He let out a loud moan, his hips jerked and he released into her throat.

Abby sucked for all she was worth, swallowing down everything Matt was giving her. She did intend to suck him dry and she had clamped her hands firmly on his hips to get the best leverage, but Matt pulled away. He stood up and tugged on Abby's jeans to remove them completely, then knelt down between her parted thighs. He planted soft, butterfly like kisses on them, then moved upwards. Pulling aside the thin fabric of her underwear with his fingers, he thrust his tongue into her wetness.

"Matt, yes... Oh!" Abby felt her hips jerk as he entered her, and she gripped the duvet tightly with both hands. His skilled tongue swirled in and out of her, flicking her clit and then pushing back inside. Abby moaned softly as he fucked her with his tongue, her hips rolling with his movements. When his attentions moved to her clit again he sucked it hard and pushed a finger into her, sending Abby over the edge again. She whimpered and breathed Matt's name as her body quivered.

Before she'd had time to recover, Matt was sliding her underwear off, removing the final barrier between them. He moved to lay behind her with his arousal pushed hard into the small of her back, begging for attention. Abby reached behind and grasped it, stroking its length and feeling it growing harder by the second. Matt shifted in closer, slipping one hand underneath her and around to grasp her breast whilst the other slid down her body and parted her thighs. "Fuck me!" Abby gasped. Matt let out a laugh as he adjusted his position again and teased her slick entrance with the tip of his cock. "Please!" she begged.

He pushed into her with determination, hard and as deep as he could. Abby let out a pained gasp, parting her legs wider to accommodate him more easily. She expected hard thrusts and braced herself, but he just stayed there buried to his hilt inside. She felt herself clamping around him, and the fire in her groin was threatening to engulf her already. Turning her head to face him, Abby pulled Matt into a kiss. Their tongues danced together and hands caressed the soft curves of each other's bodies and then Matt began to move inside Abby. At first, it was slow and sensual and they both gasped and sighed their mutual pleasure. Then, Matt increased his pace; their bodies slapping hard against each others as they built to a peak of lust.

"Fuck, Abby!" Matt yelled, as he exploded, releasing himself into Abby's willing body.

"Don't stop!" Abby sobbed. Another thrust and she let out a cry; her entire body convulsing and tingling. He gave yet another thrust and she felt herself turn to jelly in his arms, sobbing his name over and over as he filled her.

They lay together for some minutes, bodies still twitching and glistening with sweat. Matt was softly kissing Abby's neck and shoulders, his semi-erect cock still inside her. Neither was willing to end this yet; they were merely taking a few minutes to recover. "The night is still young, Abby. Can you handle more?" Matt whispered in her ear.

"I can handle whatever you want to dish out." Abby said.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" he replied with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Thanks to those that have commented so far, I'm glad the pairing works for some people - I'm pretty fond of it myself, they're a pretty image - and I will definitely be exploring more for them after this. This final part is a little more graphic/explicit than the first chapter *g* Please encourage me with comments, especially if you want me to write more of this pairing**

* * *

When Matt finally withdrew his softening cock from Abby, she felt empty. Their union had been intense and Abby had not expected to feel like this. She wanted – no, needed – more, and it seemed Matt was willing to give it to her. The night _was_ young, and many hours stretched ahead of them; hours they could easily fill.

Matt was laid flat on his back, and Abby smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall. He was breathing hard, both from exhaustion and from desire. "Come here." he said, softly. Abby stroked his chest lightly with her fingertips, staring down into his lust filled eyes. His hand drifted to her breast and he gently rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, making Abby sigh.

Abby moved herself down his body, planting soft kisses down his taut stomach following the line of soft hair that formed a trail from his naval downwards towards the thicker thatch of hair at the base of his cock. She cupped him with one hand, whilst stroking his length with the other. It twitched at her touch, and she could feel it swell as her hand moved up and down in a steady, rhythmic movement. Matt let out a groan, and reached out to touch Abby's hips. He guided her to straddle him with her back to his face, then pulled her so that she was laid across his body on her stomach.

Abby swirled her tongue across the tip of his erection, pulling down his foreskin before wrapping her lips over him again. There was a familiarity there now; she knew how much of him she could take in her mouth, and what she couldn't take she worked with her fingers. She felt his hands on her hips and allowed him to move her to where he wanted so that he could lick her wet, and now highly sensitive folds. As she sank lower onto his cock with her mouth, his tongue probed her. Both sighed and moaned, focusing on giving pleasure to the other whilst losing themselves in the raging heat growing between them.

Matt's hands began to caress Abby, his fingers softly moving over her smooth skin to the crease of her arse and down towards the tight hole. He hesitated a moment before pushing a finger in. Abby's breath hitched at the unexpected intrusion and found the sensation a little weird at first, but Matt's obvious experience helped and she soon found it enjoyable. She pushed back into him, wanting more pressure. He understood exactly what she wanted and he nipped her swollen bud between his teeth, drawing out a cry from Abby. She wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure, but she didn't care; all she knew was that she liked it. His tongue soothed her as he pushed two fingers into her wet core and began to massage both of her entrances with his fingers.

"Matt!" Abby gasped out. Her hips were jerking involuntarily against his hands and she had to release his erection to grasp onto the bed.

"You like this, Abby?" Matt said, his voice sounding almost like a growl. Abby could only nod; his probing tongue pushing deeper had sent her sailing over the edge, her body clenching and convulsing. Matt didn't wait for her to simply ride out her orgasm, he shifted her to face him and guided her to straddle him. With just a little readjustment, he was inside her again and they found a rhythm easily; Matt's hips rising to meet Abby's downward movement. Abby's head was still reeling from her first release, and now her body was racing towards another as Matt slammed into her hard and deep. Each thrust found that certain spot that made Abby moan out loud, and Matt gasped his own pleasure. She didn't think he could get any deeper, but when she ground down into his upward thrust it almost felt like he was inside her stomach. She alternated her movements between grinding down onto him and circling her hips; Matt breathing hard and groaning appreciatively with each connection.

Needing a new position, Matt sat up and Abby leaned back slightly. Still moving together in perfect sync, the intensity grew. He licked and sucked her breasts, breathing hard and roughly caressing her hip and the curve of her arse. "Fuck me!" Abby managed to gasp out, knowing she was close to becoming completely undone. He responded by increasing his pace, pulling her closer to him so that she was pressed against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sought his mouth with hers. The kiss said everything; a mash of thrusting tongues wrestling together and gasping for air. The fire in Abby's groin was rapidly turning into an inferno and threatening to completely engulf her, but she was determined to hold back and draw this amazing experience out as long as possible.

Just when she thought she had reached her peak, Matt's hand squeezed the swell of her backside, then his fingertips slid down the crease and pushed into her tight hole. First one finger, and then a second, gently easing inside completely. Abby's back arched as he began to fuck her arse with his fingers; suppressing the urge to scream out. She wasn't sure how much more she could take and wondered how Matt was remaining so composed; she could barely think, let alone speak yet he seemed in complete control.

"Do you want me to fuck your arse properly?" Matt breathed. "You're ready, I can feel you." Abby nodded. This was a totally new experience for her and one she'd never really considered until now. It seemed completely right in this crazy situation she'd got into, and she was confident Matt knew what he was doing.

"Show me what to do." She said, finding a voice inside that didn't sound like hers.

Matt untangled himself from her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning back slightly. "Straddle me, with your back to me, and I'll guide you." Abby sank down onto his thighs and felt his hands on her backside. She followed where he led and soon felt the tip of his cock pushing at her back entrance. "If this hurts or is uncomfortable in any way, tell me and I'll stop. This is meant to be a pleasurable experience for both of us, but it won't be if you're not happy."

"It's fine." Abby said. "I want this." She heard Matt take a deep breath then she felt him enter her. It was just the tip at first, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Abby's breath hitched and she bit down on her lower lip. He paused, allowing her to grow accustomed to the feel of him, and then he pushed in a little further. Centimetre by centimetre, he slid inside until he was completely sheathed and then he curled his arm around Abby's waist whilst his other hand eased her legs further apart and began to circle her clit. He felt Abby relax, so he started to move inside her.

"Still OK?" He said. "Do you want it harder?"

"Mm!" Abby moaned. Matt laughed and slammed into her hard. "Fuck!" she yelled. "Yes!"

He withdrew completely then began hard, steady thrusts into her; struggling for air and letting out a moan as he sank into her. Abby grabbed his hand and urged him to push his fingers into her wet pussy and soon she was writhing almost bonelessly against him. She leaned back and tangled her hand in his hair as they kissed; lips softly grazing against each other's. Matt loosened his grip around her waist and allowed his hand to drift to her breast, kneading it and teasing the nipple between his fingers.

Finally, Abby could hold back no longer. She felt something inside snap and her body was swamped with the overwhelming waves of desire, lust and absolute pleasure combined. She screamed out and sobbed Matt's name over and over, unable to control her movement and having to rely on him to support her. Matt also finally let go, his thrusts growing more erratic until he exploded into her, crying out her name.

They collapsed in a tangled, exhausted heap on the bed, breathing hard. Abby rolled over to face Matt and they wrapped around each other, breathing in the warmth of each other's bodies and the heady scent of their union. "You are absolutely amazing, Abby!" Matt whispered, stroking her hair.

"You're pretty good yourself!" Abby whispered back, sinking into his embrace further. Tiredness overcame both of them and they drifted into a contented sleep.

-o-

Abby opened her eyes. Daylight was just beginning to stream into the room through the crack in the curtain. For a moment she had forgotten where she was, but as she moved, the arm around her waist drifted down to between her legs and she remembered exactly where she was, and who she was with. It was a very pleasant thought.

"Hey!" Matt whispered.

"Hey yourself." Abby said back. Without realising, she had parted her legs and was allowing Matt to rub her sensitive clit. He kissed her briefly on the lips then looked down at her, smiling.

"I was having a lovely dream." he said. "I was in a hotel room having the most fantastic, mind blowing sex with a gorgeous, petite blonde who was completely insatiable."

"Really?" Abby said, smiling back. She swallowed, and realised her breathing was getting hard and there was a tingle in her groin. She thought she was spent, but could Matt draw out yet another orgasm from her before they had to go back to reality? That was what she wanted right now, and hoped Matt still had a little something left. He had been pretty amazing last night.

"Then I woke up and realised it wasn't a dream." A finger slid into her aching core, and she felt her back arch.

"I was dreaming too." Abby said, reaching down and finding his growing cock, curling her fingers around it. "Dreaming that I'd spent the night having the best sex I've ever had with an amazing guy who couldn't get enough, and that he'd wake me and want to fuck again. Seems that wasn't a dream either."

Their arms curled around each other and in the soft early morning light, their eyes sparkled and gave away their intent. Both were desperate for more of what they'd experienced last night. Their mouths met in a wet, tender kiss and their tongues tangled together softly caressing. Abby gasped into his mouth as he slid his fingers in and out of her; arousal surging through every inch of her body. Her hand grasped his almost fully erect cock and began to stroke it. Matt whimpered, and she sensed he would not be able to hold back for long.

She guided him to her slick entrance, wrapping her leg around him and drawing him in. Suddenly, he pushed hard inside her and rolled so that she was beneath him; crushed by his heaving body. Buried inside completely to his hilt, Matt's kisses moved to her earlobe, softly nibbling it then nipping the skin just behind.

"Matt, please!" Abby begged, needing this release more than anything. He completely enveloped her with his body as he thrust hard and fast, feeling her jerk and writhe beneath him. Her fingers dug into the soft flesh of his back and arse as every muscle inside her contracted and released rapidly. Abby's head was spinning, and for a moment she lost all thoughts except one - Matt.

Matt's body was now also jerking violently, and she could feel his cock pulsing inside her. He let out a loud, guttural moan and released into her, flooding her more than willing body once more. They rocked together, breathing hard and softly moaning as they came down from their magnificent high slowly, their sweaty, satiated bodies merged as one.

It was several minutes before either was recovered enough to move. Matt's phone rang, and he rolled over to pick it up. It was the jolt back into reality they both needed, and Abby listened as Matt was obviously speaking to the ARC mechanic who was coming to fix the car. She dragged herself away from the warmth of the bed and into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. She lost herself in the reviving water and came out a few minutes later feeling more alive than she'd done in a long time.

"Bathroom's free." Abby said, wrapping the large fluffy white towel around her and stepping back into the room.

"Thanks. The mechanic's on his way, he'll be here in a couple of hours." he stood up, and headed towards the bathroom door.

"I'll make some coffee shall I?" Abby said, not really knowing what else to say.

"That'd be great!" Matt smiled, and he closed the door behind him.

Abby busied herself, putting the kettle on and tidying the room as she tried to find her scattered clothing. This was kind of weird. Previously, when she'd slept with a guy, she could just slip away discretely and never have to worry about facing him again if she didn't want to. She couldn't do that here; even if she did have the means to leave, she still had to face Matt on a daily basis. She hoped things wouldn't get awkward between them.

Then, a terrible thought hit her. She was more concerned about awkwardness with Matt than she was about the fact she'd cheated on Connor. Things between them had been gradually getting worse over the last few weeks, and he hadn't even bothered to text her back to acknowledge she wasn't coming home last night. She wondered if he'd actually noticed. Perhaps last night was the beginning of the end? If everything had been OK between her and Connor, she wouldn't have fallen into bed with Matt so easily, and she certainly wouldn't be feeling so completely satisfied instead of ashamed. There was no way she could let Connor find out what had happened last night; it would kill him, but she couldn't carry on letting him think everything was OK either. Maybe it was time for them both to look at the shattered remains of their relationship and decide if there was anything worth salvaging?

-o-

The drive home was pleasant, but deep in the pit of Abby's stomach was the dread of having to sit Connor down for "the talk". The radio was tuned to a rock music station, and Matt hadn't spoken since they'd left. He was concentrating on finding his way through the narrow country roads to get them back onto the motorway. That suited Abby, it gave her time to think. Eventually though, they were on the motorway and Matt cleared his throat.

"You can rely on me to be discrete." He said. "Especially around Connor."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Abby said quietly. "And likewise with me. What happens in Little Hatchem stays in Little Hatchem."

Matt laughed. "Good. No regrets though eh?"

"None at all." Abby said, looking at him. She wanted to say that she'd like to do it again sometime, but stopped herself. One step at a time, she told herself.

Matt's face changed and he was serious again. "Since we've now been about as intimate as two people get, I suppose I can trust you with other things."

"Other things?" Abby said.

"About me. There's something about me I think you should know. You may not like it, and I would completely understand if you hate me; especially after last night."

Abby felt sick. What could possibly be so awful about Matt that she would hate him?

"I'm not from this time. I came here 8 years ago from the future through an anomaly." he sighed, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I see." Abby said. "I guess that explains why you never talk about your past then." There was an awkward pause. "What's it like? The future I mean... why are you here?"

"All in good time, Abby. That's why I have to stay focussed. I have a job to do and I can't..."

"Be distracted." Abby finished. She was disappointed.

"Yes, but last night made me realise that I can't do this alone. Since my father died, I've been carrying the burden of what I know alone and its getting too heavy. It's time I shared the load with someone I trust." he reached for Abby's hand.

Abby felt her stomach flip and her throat tighten. Despite everything he'd said about not getting into a relationship, he had just thrown her a thread of hope that his thinking was changing. She'd been wrong earlier, it wasn't the beginning of the end – it was the start of a new chapter, and the thought of the possibilities that lay ahead was one Abby felt very excited about.


End file.
